A week at Granny's house
by selimausx3
Summary: Chloe and Beca are staying at Chloe's grandma's house for a week. Be excited for what's about to come :3
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Beca! Run faster! We're going to miss the train!" Chloe yelled over her shoulder at the heavily panting brunette.

"For fuck's sake, I'm trying! Why did this train have to arrive so late? I wouldn't be surprised if we missed the other one because of it." She shouted back, readjusting her backpack while trying to catch up with the redhead.

"The platform is over there! Hurry, we only have a minute left!" Chloe yelled again, climbing up the stairs by taking two steps at once.

"Can't this woman see I'm trying?" Beca muttered to herself.

As soon as they jumped in the train the doors closed and it started moving. "Oh my god we did it!" Chloe exclaimed happily, hugging her best friend. "Now let's look for our seats." Seeing how full the train was, she added, "Good thing I booked them."

As soon as they found the seats they sat down and the brunette let out a pleased groan. "Finally." She exhaled, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the seat. "So what's your granny like? So I can prepare myself."

"Oh, she is the nicest person on the whole earth. She has a dog by the way, a sweet little Jack Russell Terrier. Her name is Trixie and she loves chasing after her ball." Chloe chuckled at this. "About my granny.. I don't know what I can tell you, there's so much to say but those are very small things. Just get an image for yourself. But I should warn you: She loves to hug people and slap their asses in the process, just like I did at the party with you."

Beca opened one eye to look at her. "Now I'm prepared enough. I hope she doesn't do it more than once. The hug thing I mean."

"Well, she's unpredictable. But I can tell you she does it at least once a day." The older girl laughed when Beca grunted.

A few weeks ago Chloe got asked by her grandma if she didn't want to come over for a week and maybe bring a friend and of course she said yes because she hadn't seen her for a long time. So she asked Beca if she wanted to come and after some pleading and puppy eyes the brunette gave in. And here they are, sitting in the train, waiting for it to arrive in Brownsfield where they would meet Cathy Beale.

When the train arrived, they exited and Chloe looked around to find her grandma. "Oh! I forgot!" She said after a while of looking around, smacking her forehead.

"Oh god Chlo, please don't tell me we exited at the wrong station or something." Beca groaned.

"No, I forgot that my grandma is not gonna pick us up because she is at a conference. So we have to walk by ourselves to her. Come on, it's not that far away and if I recall it right she left money on the table for us to order pizza." She answered, grabbing Beca's wrist. "Let's go!"

"I'd do anything for pizza, so.." The brunette trailed off, drooling over the thought of having pizza soon.

As soon as Cathy's house came in sight, Chloe walked faster, disappearing into the garage and shortly after that coming back with some keys in her hand. "Okay, let's enter this place. I've missed it so much." She opened the door and Trixie was there in milliseconds, greeting the redhead with so much excitement that she literally jumped a few feet into the air. "Who's my good girl? Aw yes I missed you too! Come here!" She crouched down, petting the dog while Trixie licked over her whole arm.

"Gross." Beca muttered, kneeling down besides her best friend and slowly holding out her hand for the Terrier to sniff. "If you dare to lick it I won't caress you." She death glared the dog who seemed to understand the message. "Good buddy." She smiled, starting to fondle her.

"Don't scare her off idiot." Chloe chuckled, slapping Beca playfully. "Alright, I'm gonna order the pizza while you can go into the living room and play with Trixie." With that, she gently pushed the brunette into said room.

Beca just shook her head, chuckling slightly. "Can you believe this woman?" She asked the dog who looked up at her expectantly. "Alright, come here!" She kneeled down, clapping with her hands to tell the Terrier that she can come to her which she did. Then she started playing with her and got so lost in it that she didn't notice how Chloe entered the room and watching the two in awe.

Sadly the pizza guy came and interrupted this moment which caught both by surprise because they didn't realize how time flew by. Trixie of course started barking and stormed off to the door. "Becs, get the money while I stop Trixie from attacking the Pizza Guy." The redhead said and held the dog with her foot back before opening the door.

Beca handed her the money, they exchanged it with the pizza and quickly moved to the dining room to eat it. "Jesus Christ." Beca moaned. "This is the best fucking pizza in the whole world."

"I know right? They have the best pizza here. If they'd deliver it to Barden I'd never eat healthy again." Chloe giggled.

"Good thing they are not, I like you all fit and those muscles of course too." She winked at her.

"Oh please, that sounds like you wouldn't like me anymore if I got fat." The redhead pouted.

"I'm just kidding! I'd never stop liking you." She smiled, squeezing Chloe's arm.

They finished the pizza and put on their shoes once again. "Trixie, are you ready to go for a walk?" Chloe shouted and said dog who started wagging her tail excitedly. "I take that as a yes." She smiled, putting on the dog leash. "Let's go."

They walked through some alleys and landed in the middle of a beautiful park. A river was flowing at the one side, rippling softly. Trees where growing everywhere, and the grass was so green you could think it was fake. "Wow, it's so... fascinating here." Beca breathed out while taking in the view.

"I know right? I think now you might get why I missed being here." The older girl said, looking up to the sky with a dreamingly expression on her face.

They passed a playground when Beca got an idea. "Hey Chlo?" She took her hand, squeezing it softly to snap her out of her thoughts. "Care for a bit swinging on the swing?"

"Oh.. Yeah, sure." She smiled softly. "Trixie, you can walk around here a bit, you know where to find us." She whispered the dog in her ear and released her from the dog leash. They sat down on the swings and slightly swung back and forth with their feet. The sun began to settle and they watched it, enjoying each other's company. After some time, Chloe spoke up. "This is so beautiful. I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling. I can't put my finger on it, but it's not a bad feeling."

"I know how you feel, the same is happening to me. Maybe it's the sun's fault. Why are you doing this to us?" Chloe laughed as Beca raised her fist to the sunset, shaking it at the fire planet.

"Come on Becs, it's getting late, we should return home." The redhead said, standing up. "Trixie! Time to go home!" Soon, a tiny white ball came running towards them. Chloe attached the dog leash to the dog collar and they started making their way back. Halfway, the brunette took the hand of the other girl in her hand, intertwining their fingers and then giving it a little squeeze. Chloe just raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't do anything.

Arriving at home, they put their stuff up to the top floor where they would sleep for the week. "Amazing, we have a TV, a bathroom with a shower, three beds, a piano, a desk with enough room for my equipment and even a hammock up here! Oh my god I love your granny!" Beca exclaimed, taking everything in.

"Good that you're liking it." A voice said behind her.

"Grandmaaaa!" Chloe squealed, hugging an around sixty years old woman. "I missed you so much."

"Oh Chloebear, I missed you too! And Trixie did too. It's so great you could visit again." She said, slapping Chloe's ass like the redhead warned Beca earlier. "And you must be Beca. It's so nice to meet you." Cathy broke her hug to go and hug the brunette.

When she did, Beca mouthed a 'Help me' to Chloe. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." She death glared her best friend when she mouthed 'Nope' back with a mischievous grin. "Trixie seems to be a nice dog."

"Oh yeah she really is." Cathy smiled, slapping Beca's ass now and the brunette just made a painful expression. "Now," She said, letting go of Beca. "You girls can unpack now and then you could maybe join me downstairs." With that, she left, her footsteps getting quieter with each step.

"I hate you for not stopping her." Beca groaned, putting her DJ equipment on the desk.

"Well that's her, she'd've been stubborn if I told her not to." Chloe chuckled, climbing up the ladder to the loft bed.

"Uhm.. You're not gonna sleep up there, are you? The brunette asked, watching the redhead.

"I always sleep up here, so yes, I'm gonna be up there." She shrugged. "Don't tell me you're scared of heights."

"I am not scared of heights, I'm scared of falling out." Beca stated, crossing her arms.

"Look Becs." Chloe sighed. "As you already saw, this is not a normal loft bed, it's like an little extra floor, so here are two mattresses up here. Even a little carpet, and also a lamp. The sides and the ceiling are walls, the only way you could fall out would be the only way you can get in, which is protected by a little fence thing, so it reduces this chance. So there's literally no way of falling out. You're safe up here."

"I wanna see myself." She just said, climbing up the ladder. "Hmmm..." She huffed, looking around.

"So, you're gonna sleep with me up here?" Chloe asked full of hope.

"Fine, but I'm only gonna stay up here if I survive the first night." The brunette sighed.

"Yaaay!" Chloe squealed, leaning forward to hug her best friend. When she pulled back, she stopped in front of Beca's face.

The said girl's breath hitched as ocean blue eyes looked into her navy blue one's. But then Chloe got a little smirk and gently bit Beca's nose, pulling back and winking at her. "Okay what was that?" Beca managed to say, looking completely confused at her.

"I always wanted to do this and now it was the perfect moment to do it." Chloe shrugged, smiling at her best friend who narrowed her eyes.

"O.. kay?" The brunette said, still confused.

"Now, move out of the way, the drawers have to be filled with my clothes." The redhead said, pushing Beca away on the mattress, climbing down the ladder.

"I swear to god, one day I'm going to understand you and your actions. But this day is not today." Beca just chuckled, following Chloe.

"Yeah, one day." She replied, sighing and putting her underwear into the drawer.

"Hey. Chloe." Beca said, crouching down next to her. "Is that... what was it called again... Black Widow underwear?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" The redhead answered, getting slightly nervous. "Why are you asking? Is it that weird?"

"No, it's just strange that you like comics." The brunette shrugged, unpacking her suitcase.

"Oh my god, says the one with Hello Kitty underwear. Oh god, Becs, are you serious?!" Chloe started laughing, nearly falling over.

"Hey stop laughing!" Beca said, a blush creeping up her neck. "I said stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry Becs it's just so freaking weird." The redhead laughed, the laugh slowly turning into that kind where you just slap on the ground and the laugh was completely inaudible.

"Chloe for serious stop laughing or you're gonna faint!" Beca said rather worriedly. But it was too late, her best friend already reached that state and was desperately trying to breathe in air while still laughing. "Oh for fucks sake. Think of something sad woman! Like... someone you care about dying or something! Just please stop laughing!" She reached forward and squeezed Chloe's hand as the redhead slowly stopped laughing and slowly pumped some air in her lungs again.

"Oh god, what a good laugh." Chloe just said as soon as she was able to talk again, wiping away some tears.

"Hello I thought you were gonna die." Beca pouted.

"Oh no, why should I die? I already laughed this hard a few times before, so..." Chloe trailed off, sitting up again. "But seriously now, why Hello Kitty underwear?"

"Well, let's say my granny bought them for me but I never wore them because a badass doesn't wear something like this. But when I packed I didn't have enough underwear, so I had to take them." Beca confessed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I see, sorry for laughing. Now, let's finish this and then join my grandma downstairs. My senses tell me that she has something with chocolate prepared for us." Chloe smiled, starting to put her tops into the next drawer.

When they finished they waddled downstairs, poking each other in the side and then sticking out their tongues at each other. When they reached the door to the living room they could already smell the chocolate. "Holy shit you were right." Beca said, widening her eyes.

"What can I say, I just know her." Chloe grinned, opening the door just to be immediately greeted with Trixie. "Hey buddy." She chuckles, petting her.

"I hope it's okay if I made chocolate pudding. I just figured you would like to have some after your ride here." Cathy said, not looking away from the TV.

"Thank you, you're the best grandma in the world." Chloe said, side-hugging her and then giving Beca a spoon.

"Where are the bowls?" The brunette asked, staring down confused at the spoon.

"We're gonna eat out of the big bowl silly." The redhead said, getting the big bowl and sitting down on the couch. "You should join me because otherwise I'll eat everything myself!"

The brunette was next to her best friend in milliseconds, digging her spoon into the chocolate. She hummed when she took the first bite. "Yum." Was the only thing she could say.

After a while Chloe greased a bit pudding on Beca's nose, chuckling at the brunette's offended look. Soon they erupted into a smearing fight, who could smear more pudding into the other's face, and of course more pudding went into their faces than into their mouth.

"Girls, as much as I hate interrupting your little game, I think it's better to _eat_ the pudding instead of using it for greasing each other's faces." Cathy chuckled.

"Sorry." Both of the girls said but started laughing when they saw their faces. "We should probably clean this mess." Chloe said, wiping her finger over Beca's cheek to get the pudding and then licked it of her finger. "What?" She asked innocently when she saw the brunette's face. "I don't want to waste grandma's good pudding."

"Actually..." Cathy said. "I have some pudding left in the fridge, so go to the bathroom and clean your faces."

"Alright." The girls went to the bathroom and returned with clean faces, Beca getting the pudding out of the fridge and then sitting down next to Chloe. They quietly ate the pudding, watching the TV and cuddling up together when they finished.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep." Chloe's grandma said after a while. "You can stay here, but don't fall asleep here okay? See you tomorrow."

"Good night, sleep well!" Chloe smiled, nudging Beca to get her say something, too.

"Night." Beca mumbled, looking sleepily back at the TV.

It didn't take long for the brunette to start drifting off. It was cute how she tried to stay awake, but failed miserably and fell asleep, only to wake up a few moments later.

"Becs?" Chloe whispered, nudging her softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Should we go upstairs?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright, but then you have to walk upstairs and change into your sleeping clothes."

"Can you support me?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, I can." Chloe smiled, pulling her to her feet.

The somehow managed to get to their beds without Beca falling asleep on the floor when they changed into more comfortable clothes.

"Chlo?" The brunette whispered.

"Yeah?" The redhead asked.

"I'm happy that you barged into my shower four years ago because I can't imagine a life without you."

"Yeah, me too." Chloe said. "Good night, Becs."

"Night, Chlo."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you thought! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I can update this! You'll need this at nearly the end!** **/watch?v=U5iOY_xLj6M**

 **Enjoy it C:**

* * *

"Beeeeecs." A soft voice sneaked its way into Beca's left ear. "Beeeeecs, waaakeee uuuuuup."

But Beca just groaned, moving her hand up to her ear and covering it. But the voice drang through her hand nonetheless. "Don't you wanna have breakfast with hot coffee like you like it?"

"Five more minutes." The brunette huffed, turning her head to the other side. Suddenly she felt teeth biting her ear. "Hey!" The brunette exclaimed, shoving the head from her ear. "Jesus Christ fine I'm up."

"Yaaaaaay!" Chloe squealed, slapping Beca's back. "Now come on! Stand up you lazy shit!"

"What did you just call me?" The brunette mumbled, side glaring the redhead.

"Nothing." Said girl just smiled and climbed down the ladder. "Now now, let's go!"

With a last groan Beca stood up, tying her hair to a messy bun and lazily stomping down to the dining room.

"Look Becs! Nutella, hot coffee and a dog. What more can you want?" The redhead greeted her along with Trixie.

"Morning buddy!" The brunette just said, completely ignoring Chloe, and leaned down to pet the Terrier. Then she sat down next to her best friend, silently making herself breakfast and started eating.

Chloe tried so hard to talk with Beca but she just got a huff or nothing in response. After breakfast she had enough. "Okay, why are you ignoring me? What the hell did I do?"

"You woke me up." The younger girl pouted.

"Come on Beca it was already ten!" The redhead tried to defend herself.

"Still too early for me." Beca pouted more.

"Oh come on, really? You're acting like a five year old now." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You love me anyways." Beca tried to keep her pout but it got mixed with the smirk she was trying to hold back but failed.

"Yeah, I do." The older girl said, sticking her tongue out.

They giggled just as Cathy entered the room. "Ah, Beca. Finally up too?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks to _Chloe_." The brunette answered, glaring at her best friend.

"So, what are your plans for today, grandma?" Chloe asked her.

"Well, I thought about letting you into my pool since it's gonna be hot today." She shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

"Awwwww yis, it's gonna be a good day!" The redhead celebrated.

"Jesus, how can someone be so positive?" Beca rolled her eyes but smirked at her best friend.

They quickly went upstairs (okay Chloe quickly went upstairs with Beca being pulled by her) and changed into their swimming clothes. After that they ran downstairs (okay Chloe ran downstairs with Beca being pulled by her) and as soon as they ran outside Chloe immediately jumped into the cold water, shrieking and laughing.

"Come on Becs! It's the perfect temperature!" She yelled, paddling around.

The said girl slowly went to the water, eyeing her best friend if she planned to splash water on her and carefully stuck a toe in. "Ooooh that's cold."

"Cold? Come on you're gonna be thankful later for it's coldness!" The redhead giggled.

"Whatever you say Beale." Beca rolled her eyes, sticking now a foot in. "Still cold."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Okay then, I'm gonna dive a bit." And she was gone underwater.

Beca shook her head smiling and sat down besides the pool, her legs from the feet to the knees in the water, and looked around the garden. It was a very gorgeous one, the flowers blooming there were neat and very pretty, the grass was soft and in a healthy green, and there were two hammocks bound to the trees standing around there.

Suddenly Beca got pulled into the water and she screamed, nearly swallowing too much water. When she reappeared, she coughed hardly while Chloe just laughed and slapped her back. "What the fuck dude?!" The brunette coughed.

"Sorry!" The redhead pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The younger girl rolled her eyes and began swimming around, with Chloe behind her.

"You know, despite the fact that you nearly killed me and bit my ear and laughed at me for having Hello Kitty underwear, I really appreciate that you're in my life. Although it's still weird to think about - that does not mean I'm a bit often thinking about it - you barging in my shower. I'm glad you did. Who knew where we would land now?" Beca smiled.

Chloe loved those moments where the brunette showed her feelings towards her, so she genuinely smiled. "Well I'm glad for you being in my life too. I never regret the decision of barging into your shower and making you sing with me." She winked at her best friend. "I saw those looks you gave me back there."

"Oh god Chloe please don't bring that up again." Beca groaned but grinned and splashed water towards her.

"Oh you did not just...!" Chloe said with an offended face. "Revenge!" She yelled, splashing a huge wave towards Beca who tried to half swim half run away screaming. But it didn't help, she got hit by the wave and shrieked.

They started fighting against each other, splashing water around or pulling away their legs to make the other one fall or even lifted each other up only to drop them back into the water again. Long story short they were completely exhausted and with the last strength they had they laid down on the loungers that were besides the pool and panted heavily. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Man, I've missed those activities. The Bellas really cost us so much time." Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, it's good to finally focus on us again. I mean sure, we see each other every day but we barely have time for just one on one actions." Beca agreed, looking up to the sky.

They fell silent, enjoying each other's company and listening to the birds singing somewhere in the trees.

"Girls, lunch's ready, come and sit down!" Cathy calls after a while.

"We're coming!" Chloe answered, pulling Beca back to her feet and going back with her to the table and sitting down.

"So, was the water cold enough?" She asked when everyone had food on their plates.

"Too cold." Beca deadpanned, shooting her best friend a glare. "Someone pulled me into the water and nearly killed me."

"Now, now Chloe, don't be that rude to Beca, I want her to enjoy the stay here and that she has an opportunity to relax and not that she has some big adventure where she even risks her life." Cathy chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I'll try to control my actions." The redhead sighed.

"Good. I wanted to ask you for a favor. I have been invited by my friends to an afternoon out and I really haven't seen them for a while, so could you do the dishes, go for a walk with the dog and make yourself dinner? But dinner only if I'm not back before 6:30 pm." The old woman asked them.

"Yeah, sure, as long as Chlo helps me we won't burn down the house." The brunette grinned, winking at said girl.

"Thank you so much!" Cathy smiled, finishing up. "Then I'm gonna go upstairs and make myself ready. Don't break something!"

"We won't." Chloe grinned, taking the plates and carrying them to the kitchen.

* * *

When they did their chores, they laid back down on the lounges again and tanned themselves while chatting about this and that. After an hour or so, they got tired.

"We should probably set up a sunshade if we fall asleep, so that we won't get a sunburn." Chloe suggested, turning to her friend.

"I'm not surprised if we already have one. And we can't fall asleep now, I'd suggest we put that thing up, go into the water to cool us off and then relax again, and then, if we really need sleep, it'll take over us." Beca answered, standing up. "Where does one find a sunshade?"

"In the shack over there." The redhead pointed lazily behind her and the brunette set it up.

"Now, let's go you lazy girl." The younger girl grinned, pulling Chloe to her feet.

"Why so excited to go into the water now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Beca.

"Oh, you know, finally I can cool myself." She just smiled, walking hand in hand with Chloe to the edge of the pool. "On three."

"Fine, on three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" The redhead jumped into the water, thinking that her best friend jumped, too, but found out that her lovely brunette stood still at the edge, grinning mischievously down at her. "Are you serious right now?" She pouted.

"Yep, revenge for nearly drowning me. If you excuse me, I gotta go use the bathroom." And with that Beca was gone.

"I think neither of us make sense today." Chloe just chuckled to herself. "Who thought we would be like that?"

* * *

As soon as the brunette was in sight, the redhead got ready, her grip on the bucket tightening. She ran a last time through her plan, before seeing Beca nearly passing her. Suddenly she spilled the water on the brunette who screamed as the cold water hit her, then she jumped down the tree, stuck out her tongue to the dripping brunette and ran as fast as she could to the pool and jumped in it. Soon Beca joined her and her face was as red as Chloe's hair, and if they'd be in a cartoon, her eyes would've been flames.

"You. fucking. bitch. REVENGE!" She yelled, splashing uncontrollably water at her friend, sometimes she was even roaring. Chloe screamed, trying to cover her face with her arms. Then she facepalmed herself internally for not thinking of it sooner and turned her back to Beca. But the free moment didn't last long because the brunette saw her turning and quickly walked in front of the redhead again, splashing her with a new wave. Chloe, not knowing what to do, swam away, but Beca followed her and so this chase went on and on and didn't seem to stop.

"Okay Becs! BECA! I'm sorry, I apologize!" The older girl yelled, and it helped, said girl stopped and panted heavily, although she was death-glaring her hard.

"If you dare to do ONE more thing that I don't like I won't snuggle with you and I'll sleep in your grandpa's bed." She hissed.

Chloe could sense how serious Beca was, so she couldn't stop the hurt look in her face. "Okay Becs. I'm sorry. I feel like we drifted apart from each other or something. Because you know I'd never do stuff you don't like and it seems like I have done that more than enough now. I'm so sorry. Could we start this all over again? I think we really need to get to know each other better again." Apparently she started crying because the brunette suddenly had a very worried look on her face, coming closer to her best friend and wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"I think we really should. Cause I don't wanna lose my best friend, that'd be a nightmare. It's stupid from my side too, it's stuff friends do, although I'm not really sure if biting the ear counts to it. I'm sorry, we can start over and just forget today's events." She said softly, her eyes looking deeply into Chloe's.

The redhead hugged her best friend tightly. "Thank you, I really appreciate that. I love you, Becs."

"I love you too, Chlo." The brunette said, pulling away from the hug, her hands still on the older girl's waist.

They just looked at each other, studying the other one's face and smiling at each other when their eyes met. They held their gaze, and Chloe could swear Beca's eyes shortly flickered down to her lips. She didn't know why but she leaned forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the brunette's tip of the nose. Then she rested her forehead against Beca's, looking back into her eyes again.

"You're very beautiful, do you know that?" Beca said, her voice barely audible.

"And you're totally amazing." Chloe answered in the same volume as the younger girl.

"I don't wanna break this moment." The brunette whispered.

The redhead got an idea.

 **[Chloe:]**

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes,**

 **make the stars look like they're not shining**

Beca smiled, knowing what Chloe would do.

 **[Chloe:]**

 **Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying**

 **She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

The brunette took in a breath before joining her best friend.

 **[** _ **Beca**_ **and Chloe:]**

 _ **(Uh, Uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, what we gonna be)**_

 **I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me**

 _ **(Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream)**_

 **It's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see**

 **But every time she asks me "do I look okay?" I'll say**

 _ **(It was only just a dream)**_

 **When I see your face**

 _ **(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows)**_

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

 _ **(I realized, it was only just a dream, it was only just a dream)**_

 **When I see your face,**

 _ **(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)**_

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

 _ **(I realized, it was only just a dream, it was only just a dream)**_

 **When I see your face**

 _ **(Face)**_

As the last note slowly died down, they grinned widely.

"I think I just feel like we're back to where everything started." Chloe said, nudging her friend.

"I feel so too. And uhm..." Beca trailed off.

"Yes?" The redhead asked.

"Nothing, forget it, it's just I remembered something you said to me a while back." The brunette shrugged it off.

"And what was that?" The older girl asked curiously.

"If you'd allow it I'd want to think about it before I tell you because it was kinda like a question. I want to be a 100 percent sure with my answer." Beca shied away, nervously playing with her ear spike.

"Okay, I understand and I'll wait." Chloe nodded, although she was dying to know what she asked her a while back.

"Thank you." She smiled, turning around and walking towards the edge of the pool. "You coming? It's getting cold in here and I realized how tired I am from attacking you."

"Yeah, I'm there in a mo'." The redhead smiled back, following her best friend who plopped down on the lounge.

* * *

They actually fell asleep, that was until something jumped on Beca's stomach and licked over her face. "Ugh.. What the..?" She opened her eyes to be met with a hella excited Trixie. "Hey buddy! What brings you here?"

The dog jumped from the longue and ran into the house, only to reappear with the dog leash and sitting down in front of her, waiting.

"Oh, you wanna go for a walk? But it's just..." The brunette stopped herself. "Wait what time is it?" She stood up to walk into the house, only to see that it's already 7:12 pm. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry buddy, we'll go as soon as I changed into some clothes okay?" And with that, she raced upstairs to change and then came back down, put the dog collar and leash around the Terrier and left a note for Chloe to tell her where she was, grabbed the keys and went out of the house.

* * *

30 minutes later she came back, only to be greeted with the smell of pasta and with Titanium playing. She opened the door to find Chloe rocking to the song by swinging her hips left and right (it was still her lady jam after all) and she even sang to it while doing the sauce. Beca just shook her head chuckling and approached the redhead, spinning her around as the chorus started once again only to sing with her like they did in the shower. Little did they know that they automatically intertwined their fingers together and started to dance in a rhythm.

When they finished, the both looked down to their hands and blushed as they saw them intertwined. "Uhm... Well... This is..." The brunette chuckled nervously, avoiding Chloe's eyes by staring at their hands.

But Chloe just lifted them up so that the hands were on the same height as their chins and waved it in front of Beca's face. "But they fit perfectly, and I think that's awesome!"

"If you say so... But I think the noodles need our attention or else they'll burn." Beca said.

"Oh shit, yeah!" The redhead let go of the hand, putting the pot away from the hotplate and switched of the heat. "Set the table, dinner'll be ready!"

"Aye mum!" The younger girl winked and saluted, getting the plates out of the cupboard.

They were just finishing up with washing the dishes when Cathy came back. "Good to see that my kitchen isn't burned or anything! Did you two have a good afternoon?"

Beca and Chloe shared a glance and blushed, managing to say a "Yeah".

"And how was your afternoon grandma?" The redhead asked, leaning against the counter.

"It was very great, we chatted for hours and went to eat at a nice restaurant, I never knew how much I missed them until I was with them again." The old woman said, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"That's great to hear Cathy." Beca said, smiling at her.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Cathy asked them. "I'd watch a movie."

Beca couldn't stop the eye roll, so she quickly explained why when the blonde looked at her confused. "I don't really like movies, the ends are so predictable and I never make it to the end. I just watched movies the last three years to make my ex happy, but now that he's in LA I feel somewhat free. I guess I didn't love him that much anymore and I'm relieved that he's gone."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm glad you could get away from him, it doesn't sound that funny to be stuck with someone you don't love." Cathy smiled. "So you're not gonna watch with me?"

"I'd love to watch with you grandma, I think if Beca doesn't want to watch it then she could go upstairs and make a mix or something." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. You can join me upstairs when you're done, but no jumpscaring whatsoever. Did I make myself clear?" The brunette said.

"Crystal. Have a nice time!" The redhead answered, pushing her friend out of the room. "Now go, the music waits for you."

* * *

Chloe quietly entered the room, not wanting to disturb a highly concentrated Beca whose tongue was slightly sticking out and whose eyebrows were narrowed. Not knowing what to do she went to the desk and silently sat down next to the brunette who was still focused on the mix she was currently doing. Apparently she hasn't noticed her, because when she leaned back with a pleased grin and celebrated her success Chloe awkwardly waved causing her friend to jump. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Hmmm, I guess 18 minutes." The redhead shrugged. "It was fun watching you though." She chuckled.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Wanna hear the mix?" Beca grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes of course I want to!" Chloe beamed and took Beca's headphones.

As soon as the first notes of Thinking Out Loud started playing, the redhead completed forgot her surroundings and drowned in the awesomeness of the mashup of Thinking Out Loud and I'm Not The Only One. ( **A/N: Are you listening to it yet?** )

"Chlo." The brunette tried to get her best friend's attention. "Yo, Chlo, you're drooling."

"Huh what?"

"You're drooling."

"I'm what?!" The redhead widened her eyes and touched her chin where there was really saliva dripping down. "Oh my god sorry, it just was so awesome!" She apologized, wiping it away.

"No worries, it's all cool. I'm glad you like it though." Beca smiled.

"So, wanna go to sleep? Grandma told me that we'll go hiking tomorrow, so we need our energy."

"Sure, I'm very tired to be honest."

They changed into their sleeping clothes and climbed up the ladder. "Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Come snuggle with me." Beca said, opening her arms.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" Chloe grinned, crawling over to her friend and tangling her arms and legs around her, resting her head next to the brunette's. "Sweet dreams Becs."

"You too Chlo, good night."

"Good night!"

Soon, their breathing evened out.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! C:**

 **I think we have a moody Beca in this chap or something xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait :c The biggest exam is finally over and now I can finally write again \\(*^*)/**

 **You'll need this if you wanna listen x3** **/watch?v=oLnMEAKV36Q**

 **ENJOYYYYYY**

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes only to be surrounded with darkness. Out of curiosity she grabbed her phone behind her and checked the time. 2:37 am. Weird. Why was she up?

Suddenly she felt and heard the reason again. Next to her came muffled whining and a pair of hands tightened the grip on her shirt. No wonder she was up. "Hey Becs." She whispered, gently shaking the brunette whose eyes shot open only to be filled with tears a second later.

"Oh Chlo." She sobbed, burying her head into the redhead's chest. "It was so terrible."

"Nightmare? Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked the crying girl, patting her back.

Beca just shook her head and continued sobbing.

 _Beca's head, a while ago._

 _I woke up only to find a very beautiful face lying in front of me, eyes closed. I smiled and stared at her, taking everything in, every little detail I could find. When I saw her eyes flutter open, I grinned. "Good morning, sleepy head." I greeted her._

 _"Good morning Becs." Chloe answered, smiling back._

 _I could get used to this. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?" I whispered, coming a little closer._

 _"Thank you, you're an amazing girl. I'm so glad I met you." She answered, getting closer to me, too._

 _"I like your face." I smirked, poking her nose._

 _"I like your mouth." She said with a wink._

 _"Chloe Beale, are you hitting on me?" I asked, giggling. Yes, I can giggle, too._

 _"Maybe.. But I'm not the only one saying compliments." She shot back._

 _"Oh well, guess I have to kiss you then, huh?" I smirked, waggling with my eyebrows._

 _"I guess you have to." Chloe grinned._

 _I slowly closed the gap between us, softly pressing my lips on her's. Oh god it felt good. I saw those cliché fireworks behind my eyes, and my whole body was tingling with sensation. When we broke away, I could see that Chloe enjoyed it as well, since she was smiling from ear to ear. "That was so good..."_

 _"Yeah..." I nodded, genuinely smiling at her._

 _"It's a pity I can't let this happen." Chloe suddenly said, her smile dropped. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Beca Mitchell."_

 _"Chlo, what the..?" But before I could continue she pulled out a knife, smiling devishly. "Oh shit!" I screamed, trying to flee. But it was impossible because behind me was a wall, and Chloe was blocking the other escape routes. "Chloe snap out of it! This isn't you!"_

 _"What do you mean? I've been playing with you since freshman year, I have been faking the Chloe you got to know and love the whole time." She smiled, running the knife along my arm. "It's a pity to see such a beautiful human die."_

 _"Chloe please, you can't do this!" I cried out, looking around if I couldn't escape somehow._

 _Suddenly I remembered that the redhead showed me her weakness a while ago, so I hit her as hard as I could against her left hip and luckily she gave in with a groan, allowing me to flee. But as soon as I reached the ladder, I felt a kick against my back, then everything happened so fast. I fell down those_ _9 feet_ _from our beds onto the floor, and I hit it so bad that I couldn't move nor breathe. While I lied there, gasping for air, I saw Chloe climbing down the ladder, and with a jump she landed on my stomach. I let out a scream of pain which turned into gagging. But before I could do anything I felt something sharp in my leg. Chloe slowly pulled out the knife, licking the blood from it and chuckling at my wound where the blood flowed out._

 _"Oh my poor little girl, did I hurt you?" She grinned, sitting herself down on my stomach._

 _"I... hate yo.. you..." I managed to say._

 _I think I shouldn't have said that because she stabbed me right into my chest and pierced through one of my lungs. "Burn in hell." was the last thing I could make out before I felt blood coming out of my mouth._

 _"Ch.. Chlo..." I gurgled, slowly losing consciousness._

 _"Hey Becs." I heard someone whisper. Then I felt my body being shaked._

 _\- End of flashback -_

Chloe sighed. "Can I sing something so you can sleep and forget about that dream you had? I'm always with you, if you want to, I can stay here until you wake up."

"Yeah, would be nice.." Beca said, her head still buried.

 **Down by the Sally Gardens**

 **my love and I did meet;**

 **She passed the Sally Gardens**

 **with little snow-white feet.**

 **She bid me take love easy,**

 **as the leaves grow on the tree;**

 **But I, I've been young and foolish,**

 **with her would not agree.**

She sang it with full emotion, caressing Beca's back while she did so.

 **In a field by the river**

 **my love and I did stand,**

 **And on my leaning shoulder**

 **she laid her snow-white hand.**

 **She bid me take life easy,**

 **as the grass grows on the weirs;**

 **But I was young and foolish,**

 **and now am full of tears.**

Neither of the women noticed the tears starting to roll down their cheeks.

 **Down by the Sally Gardens**

 **my love and I did meet;**

 **She passed the Sally Gardens**

 **with little snow-white feet.**

 **She bid me take love easy,**

 **as the leaves grow on the tree;**

 **But I, I've been young and foolish,**

 **with her would not agree.**

"Wow... That was so... sad and beautiful at the same time." Beca said, pulling her head back to look at her best friend. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Same question goes to you." Chloe smiled sadly, wiping away her own tears and then Beca's. "The song reminded me of my grandpa. He always said it reminded him of his wife. Not my grandma but his wife before. Sadly she died so young."

"Oh man that's awful... But I think he is happy now with your granny, and that's what counts." The brunette smiled, poking Chloe's nose. "Enough emotion for now, we need to go back to sleep. And thanks. For everything."

"No problem, anytime for you." She smiled. "Good night Becs."

"Nighty night."

* * *

It didn't surprise Beca much that she woke up before Chloe. In fact, although she was scared that the same thing like in her dream will happen, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened before Chloe turned into such a monster. She found herself staring at the redhead, taking in every detail. "Great, now the flirting and the kiss is the only thing missing." She thought, smiling as Chloe woke up.

"Morning creep." She giggled.

"Morning." The brunette smiled. "I wanted to thank you for earlier. I really can't believe my mind can come up with such crazy shit."

"Oh, may I ask now what happened?" The redhead questioned, looking at Beca with that kind of look where it's hard to say no.

"Fine. Well, I woke up, talked to you and suddenly you turned out to be an evil bitch, you kicked me down the loft bed and then killed me." The younger girl fiddled with the hem of Chloe's shirt. "It was so scary, you know? Someone you love suddenly being so evil and killing you.."

"Sssshhh, hey Becs. I'd never, ever, ever kill you. You're too precious to me for that." She said, cupping her best friend's cheeks and pressing a kiss on her forehead. "But I think you know that."

"Yeah, and the same goes for you."

They smiled at each other and grew silent, roaming their faces, taking in everything.

"I love that little scar of yours." Beca smiled as baby blue eyes found their way back to look at her navy blues. "It's so cute."

"Is it?" Chloe asked, blushing and biting her lip as the brunette ran a finger over her scar.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I totally love your ear piercings." The redhead grinned.

"Remember when Aubrey called them ear monstrities and hated them?" Beca chuckled.

"Yeah.. I still remember that moment. How she introduced that toner thing to you and you were just like "That's my dick"." Chloe laughed. "I miss Bree already. I have to meet her sometime."

"Count me in, I wanna see that blonde control freak, too."

"Did you just call Bree by how you used to call her before she changed?" The older girl asked, looking offended at her best friend.

"Yeah, watcha gonna do about it?" Beca smirked, immediately regretting it because in seconds Chloe was on top of her and started tickling her sides.

"Take it back!" She giggled.

"Oh god Chloe stop!" The brunette laughed, trying to shove Chloe's hand off her with no success.

"First you have to take it back!" The redhead protested.

With all strength Beca had she took Chloe by the wrists, moved her hands away from her own hips and quickly wrapped her arms around the redhead, pulling her down with her so they lied there, cuddled up with Chloe being on top of her. "Hah!"

They both laughed and after the laughing died down, they looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear. "Dork." Chloe said.

"Weirdo." Beca answered, sticking her tongue out.

The next thing they knew was bumping their heads together because they were so lost in their own thoughts plus staring at each other that they forgot that things like cell phones existed and that they make sounds like Beca's mashup of Titanium and 500 miles and signal with that that Chloe's alarm went off.

"Jesus you stupid phone." Chloe groaned, shutting it off and rubbing her forehead. "Guess we have to go downstairs."

"Yeah, I guess so." The brunette smirked, crawling out from underneath the redhead and climbing down the ladder.

When they opened the living room door they got greeted with the smell of pancakes and a dog who jumped excitedly up and down to greet them.

"Hey buddy! Who is a good buddy? Did you sleep well?" Beca said, patting the dog's back while Chloe's arm got licked.

"Oh god you idiot! I'm gonna shower anyway after breakfast, so it's okay. Lick me down like you were rolling rizla!" The redhead laughed, caressing the dog's head.

"Did you just quote a line from the song Problem?" Beca chuckled.

"What if I did?" Chloe winked, sticking her tongue out. "Morning grandmaaaa!" She then shouted, walking into the kitchen. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning Chloe! Oh I slept well, what about you?" Cathy smiled, flipping a pancake over.

"Me too, although Beca woke me up because she had a little nightmare. But no worries, she's fine now." The redhead smiled, getting some plates out of the cupboard and started to set the table.

"Well, I'm sure Doctor Beale took good care of her." The old woman winked, greeting Beca, who just entered, with a nod.

"Not like that grandma!" Chloe groaned, sitting down on a chair.

"What did I miss?" The brunette asked, caressing Trixie who sat down in front of her.

"Nothing, but you will soon miss the pancakes if you don't start eating now. Grandma's pancakes are the best!" The redhead exclaimed, already eating one.

"Got it ma'am!" Beca saluted and started to eat, too. "So where are we going to hike today?"

"Hmmm... I think we can choose Chloe's favorite route if that's okay." Cathy smiled.

"Oh, the one to the secret lake?" Said girl beamed.

"Yes, the one to the secret lake. Trixie likes it there as well as you do." The elder woman chuckled, taking a bite of her pancake.

"Yeeeeeeessssss!" Chloe fist pumped. "Becs, take your swimming equipment with you, because we're gonna go swimming again!"

"Oh great, as if yesterday wasn't enough." Beca rolled her eyes but chuckled. "I'm kidding, don't look at me like that!" She added when her best friend glared at her.

"Okay, then it's settled!" Cathy said, clapping her hands together.

* * *

"Oh my.. GOD!" Beca commented. It was surrounded by trees and surprisingly you could see the bottom wherever you looked.

"I know right? I'm so glad that I found this lake by accident." Chloe said, lying down her towel. "The last one in the water has to sleep without a pillow tonight!"

"Beale!" The brunette shrieked, throwing down her stuff and running after her. She grabbed her hand when she reached her and together they ran into the water, shrieking and laughing at the cold contact. They splashed water at each other and at Trixie, who decided to join them, but the dog was soon out of the water since she got only splashed by water.

After what felt like hours to them they lied down on their towels, completely out of breath and exhausted. "So, about what you said earlier... Do we have to sleep both without a pillow now?" Beca panted, covering her eyes from the sun.

"Well, technically I touched the water before you did so... You have to sleep without a pillow." Chloe grinned, handing her friend sunglasses.

"I'll just use your boobs, they're comfy." The brunette shrugged, earning a playful slap from the redhead. "I've lost count how many times I have slept on them or buried myself in them, so don't act like that." She chuckled.

"Oh god, that sounded so wrong." Chloe blushed, looking over the lake to spot her grandma swimming around.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah?"

"I actually left a part of the nightmare out, and I can't stop thinking about it. Like, it screams in me to talk with you about it. But I'm scared of your reaction." The brunette said.

"Tell me whatever it is, I won't get mad or run away screaming. And I'll definitely not drown myself in the lake." The redhead giggled, sitting up to face her best friend.

"Okay. So, when I woke up, we were... flirting with each other, like we usually do.. But... The flirting led to us kissing. And I don't know why but I've been dreaming about us kissing for quite a while now. And the craziest thing is... I like it. Very much." Beca breathed out, looking down at her hands.

She felt Chloe lift her chin, and as soon as she faced her, she was met with a smiling redhead. "And that is no problem at all."

"You're not mad or weirded out something?"

"Why should I be mad at or weirded out by you? Also you said you wanted to talk about that right? So... Did the kiss feel good?" Chloe asked.

"It was amazing, like every other time." Beca replied.

"Do you remember what I told you in the tent?" The redhead asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, crystal clear, why?"

"Well, I want to confess you something. I told you that because... I made a move on you, Becs. I was so sad when you turned around, but then I gave myself hope again that you didn't want to kiss me because of the other Bellas around us, and now I.. I don't know, I'm happy that you dreamt about us kissing multiple times and that you liked it but that doesn't mean you like me back or something and I-" Chloe's rambling was cut off by Beca's lips on hers. She was right, it truly is amazing. Their lips started to move in sync, neither wanting to break away, but sadly the needed oxygen, so they had to.

"Wow... It felt like in my dream." The brunette smiled.

"Yeah, it was literally breathtaking." The redhead answered, running her fingers over her lips that still tingled with sensation.

Beca grinned, putting down Chloe's hand to kiss her again. "I could get used to this." She said when she broke away.

"Yeah, me too." The redhead smiled from ear to ear, hugging her friend. "I'm so happy right now!"

"Me too, weirdo." The brunette replied, wrapping her arms around her.

"So, do you wanna eat cake? Grandma is coming out of the water so I'm sure we can eat now." Chloe asked, pulling back.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Beca beamed, walking over to the basket with the cake in it and put three pieces on the plates, on each plate one. "That's carrot cake, right?"

"Yes, I thought you would like it." Cathy said, drying herself with her towel.

"Are you kidding me? I _love_ carrot cake!" The brunette smiled, taking a bite. "And it's so delicious, too!"

Cathy smiled and the three women continued to eat in silence, Beca and Chloe stealing here and there glances from each other and giggled when they did it at the same time.

"You suddenly have this vibe around you.. What happened while I was swimming?" The old woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

They looked at each other and blushed. "Tell her." Beca said, nudging Chloe.

"But you did it so I think you should." The redhead pouted, nudging her friend back.

"But it's your granny." The brunette shot back.

"Alright, alright, fine. Well, you see, I don't know if you noticed but Becs and I were acting a bit... Okay a lot flirty around each other and the thing is.. We have feelings for each other. We confessed that back there and maybe kissed a little but nothing more happened." Chloe explained.

"What? I thought you two were already together! But that's great for you two, if you want you can discuss your situation further when we're back home, because with those clouds over there it looks like a thunderstorm is coming." Cathy said, narrowing her eyes. "Come on girls, pack up, we have to leave."

"Alright!" The redhead said. "Thank you for being so supportive." She added, hugging her grandma.

* * *

"Come on, faster! Why are you such a slow poke?" Chloe panted, turning around to face Beca who was currently 30 feet behind her.

"Why are we even running? It's a thunderstorm, not a hurricane!" The brunette groaned, trying to catch up nonetheless.

"Well maybe because we don't want to get wet and because you shouldn't be outside when a lightning could hit you." The redhead shrugged, turning around again.

As if the black clouds wanted to agree with Chloe, a loud thunder could be heard over them, letting Beca flinch and grab her friend's hand.

"We should run. Fast. Now!" Cathy yelled, storming towards the exit of the forest they were in with Trixie being super scared and running right next to her feet, but watching out that the old woman didn't trip over her. Beca and Chloe on the other side had a little problem with running because the brunette literally clung herself at the redhead, making it more difficult for her because now Chloe has to run for two people.

"Beca stop being a pussy! If we want to get to the car we have to run by ourselves! So sack up and run the last mile by yourself!" Chloe shouted.

"Alright I'll let go! But if I die it's your fault!" Beca panted.

It was pretty clear that the redhead was faster (like always) and Beca soon fell behind again. Suddenly a lightning struck the tree 20 feet in front of her, causing her to stop and scream at the falling tree which crashed down right in front of her, a twig landing on top of her which knocked her down.

Chloe just watched in shock and processed what just happened. "Beca! Becaaaa! Can you hear me?!" She shouted, feeling the first raindrops on her skin. "Beca?! Answer me, please!"

But instead of Beca a thunder answered, as if it says "Fuck off" and the next thing Chloe knew she ran back to the tree, jumping over it and looked for her friend. She soon saw a hand sticking out from one of the twigs and sprinted towards it, moving the leaves away so she could take a look at the brunette. She laid sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, blood running down from her head and her leg didn't look like it was supposed to, the redhead had no doubt that it was broken. She reached forward with shaking hands, checking Beca's pulse. It was there, but very weak.

Someone laid a hand on her back. "Call 911 grandma. Now!" Chloe sobbed, wiping away the tears that had unbeknownst to her fallen from her face.

* * *

"Mrs. Kendrick and Miss Beale?" A young doctor asked, looking around in the waiting room. They stood up and followed the man. "Miss Mitchell is alright, she's stable. But it could be that she has a slight amnesia, it depends on how hard the twig hit her. We'll see when she wakes up, which should be in an hour. Call me when she's awake." With that, he left them in front of a door where assumingly Beca was in.

"Are you ready to face her?" Cathy asked, placing her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders.

"Grandma, it isn't like she had a pretty bad accident. Also I've seen Becs a with band aids before, so it's no big deal. But thank you for your concern." Chloe smiled, hugging her. She took a deep breath before stepping in. The room was white, like you would expect it to be, because it's a hospital after all, and in the bed lied a sleeping Beca, who seemed so tiny in the big bed. The redhead smiled and took a seat on the chair next to her bed, taking the brunette's hand and started to draw lazy patterns over it. "Hey you." She smiled.

"Are you good on your own? I have to head back home, Trixie wants to, and also I think I left a window open, and it's better if I clean up the water that got onto the floor." The old woman asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll call you when she's up." Chloe nodded, waving her grandma goodbye.

* * *

Beca groaned. Her head hurt like hell, and she felt like if she'd open her eyes, she's going to be blinded by the light. A voice sneaked it's way into her ears. "Are you finally up?"

The brunette just nodded. "I feel like my head has been split into half and I don't wanna open my eyes." She said in a raspy voice.

"Come on. I'll help you with opening your eyes." The voice answered, and she felt two hands on her face.

With a thumb Chloe carefully opened the left eye a bit. "Is this okay?" When the girl nodded, she continued until both eyes were open.

Beca looked around. She already knew that she was in hospital, she smelled it, and standing at the side of her bed was Chloe. "How long did you have to wait?"

"Half an hour. Should I call in the doctor now?"

"Yeah, do that." The brunette groaned again and held a hand against her forehead. "Jesus this hurts."

A young man entered the room. "Hello Miss Mitchell, I'm Doctor Platt. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Well my head is killing me, but pretty fine otherwise." Beca shrugged.

"Well, that twig hit you pretty hard, so it's no surprise. Do you remember everything before it knocked you down?"

"Well I remember playing with Chloe in the water, and after that it's just a blur. But nothing important happened, right?" She asked, looking at the older girl.

"Nah, you only missed grandma's super delicious carrot cake." Chloe shrugged.

"Okay, that's pretty good. We'll keep you for the night, and tomorrow you can go." Doctor Platt smiled, leaving the room.

"Carrot cake? Do we have something left? I love carrot cake!" Beca beamed.

"Yeah, we do. You can eat the rest tomorrow." The redhead smiled. "I'll call grandma really quick, I'll be back soon."

She went out of the room and dialed the number of Cathy Kendrick. After a few moments she picked up. "Chloe! And, how was it?"

"Well, her head is killing her, but she hasn't said anything about her leg. And she does have amnesia, she told the doctor that since..." The redhead's voice cracked. ".. Since we played in the water everything is just a blur. She doesn't remember our amazing first kiss!"

"What a pity. My poor granddaughter! I'm sure when she gets out you can talk about it." Cathy said.

"But what if she doesn't want to anymore? What if she doesn't tell me about her feelings... Oh wait. I think she must remember her dreams. Because you can't just forget dreams too! And she will probably remember the nightmare and how I comforted her! She'll probs try to talk to me about her dreams of kissing me! Oh I'm so stupid. Well, we'll see how this turns out." Chloe rambled, getting happier with each thought.

"That's my Chloe! Now go back in there, spend some more time with her and then come home. You both will survive those... 14 hours maybe away from each other." The old woman chuckled.

"Okay, love you grandma!" The redhead laughed and hung up. She then reentered the room to find Beca sitting in her bed, grinning like an idiot towards her. "What...?"

"You know that I could hear you right?" The brunette said.

"Oh my god what?!" The redhead opened her eyes in shock.

"Yeah." She replied, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"How should I react to that?" Chloe just asked, looking blankly at Beca.

"Maybe you move your ass over here and kiss me to restore my memory?" She asked hopeful.

"Maybe I could do that." The redhead gulped, her legs walking her over to the bed. She leaned down and carefully captured the brunette's lips who soon deepened the kiss.

When they broke away, Beca was the first one to speak up. "Holy shit! First, that was amazing. Second, I remember everything! How did you do that Chlo?!"

"First, yeah, it was. Second, I'm a wizard. It's no wonder you do." Chloe chuckled, earning a playful slap.

"So, I wanted to ask you something. Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Beca suddenly asked.

"Oh I'd love to... But your leg, Becs!"

"Forget about that, I can still walk, even if it's with crutches. I'll ask you when I'm out of here when it's okay for us to go on it. We'll figure this out." The brunette grinned.

They talked for a bit more before Chloe decided it was okay to leave, since Beca needed sleep. When she arrived at her grandma's house, she didn't stop talking about the brunette who stole her heart. Cathy just nodded along and smiled. She was proud of her granddaughter. Proud that she found someone who makes her happy.

The redhead decided to go to sleep since she was exhausted from the events that happened. She climbed up the ladder to her loft bed, stealing a shirt from Beca that the girl wore in the last days and snuggled up with it, inhaling the smell of her girlfriend's shampoo. Hmmm, girlfriend. She could get used to that word. Soon she drifted off, dreaming about Beca.

* * *

 **A/N: Here ya go cuties C:**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sup weirdos C: How are ya doing? x3**

* * *

Chloe woke up with Beca's shirt lying over her face. How she managed that is a mystery to her, but who cares. She inhaled deeply, as if that was the last time she would smell the brunette, and climbed then down the ladder. Downstairs Cathy was already up and she ate by herself, so Chloe grabbed toast and started making herself some sandwiches.

"I'll eat them on the ride to the hospital, and I'll make some for Beca too, if that's okay." The redhead said.

"Of course. You can drive right? Wait of course you can, that was dumb of me. I'll let you get her alone. But just bring her home safely." The older woman chuckled, patting Trixie.

"No problem. Goodbye you two!" And with that, Chloe danced out of the house.

* * *

"Okay, here are your crutches. Since it's gonna be hot, try to stay as cool as possible. And drink enough! It'll be a bit difficult to get dressed at first, so ask your friend if she can help you. But I think you're good otherwise." Dr. Platt said, handing Beca the crutches. "And now go, I'm sure your grandma is waiting."

"She's not my grandma but my friend's, she just brought me here and I will Doc." The brunette answered. "See you."

With that, both women walked out of the hospital, Chloe waiting patiently for Beca to catch up since the younger girl had to get used to walking with crutches.

"How was your first night alone after a long time?" The redhead asked when they were in the car.

"Oh, it was boring. I wasn't even allowed to listen to music." Beca groaned, looking out of the window. "I'm glad it's over."

"Yeah, me too. Becs?" Chloe said, biting her lips.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you." And with that, she leaned forward, capturing the brunette's lips, who kissed back immediately.

After some sweet kisses Beca decided to take it to the next step and ran her tongue along Chloe's lower lip, who let her in with a pleased little moan. Their tongues happily explored the other's mouth, both moaning here and there. It went on for like ten minutes, but when air really became a problem, they broke away.

"Did we just make out?" Chloe giggled, taking Beca's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Well I wanted to and you did too." The brunette shrugged, smirking.

"Well you're an amazing kisser." The redhead smiled, starting the engine. "Now let's go home, there are two lovely creatures waiting for us."

"Alright. Can you turn off the radio? I need to listen to my own favorite playlist." Beca asked.

"Sure, but turn the volume up as loud as possible, because I will maybe sing along here and there." Chloe winked.

"No problem weirdo." The younger girl shook her head, selecting the first song.

"Oh, is that Habits from Tove Lo? It sounds a bit weird."

"Hey, it's a remix. And a very good one too!" Beca protested.

"Sorry, sorry, let's listen." The redhead said.

Soon, both women nodded their heads to the beat and Beca even started dancing a bit.

"Aww that's so cute!" Chloe squealed.

"That's my jam, and we're in a car, so I try and dance as good as I can." Beca pouted.

"Oh my god. You do not." The redhead said when the next song came on.

"I do not what?"

"Don't tell me you have our Worlds song under your faves."

"Well I do because I think it's awesome. And I mean, have you listened to Emily's voice? By the way, I was her producer. And I made a mashup with _the_ Snoop Dogg!" Beca said proudly.

"You tell me that _now_?" Chloe said, clearly looking offended.

"Uhm.. Yeah? We hadn't had time to talk about my internship since the retreat, so yeah, now you know." The brunette answered, scratching her neck.

"Yeah, I understand, but oh my god! First, I'm jealous of you mashing up with Snoop, and second: You're a great music producer! You'll become famous, I can feel it." The redhead exclaimed.

"And you'll be always by my side." Beca smiled, but when she realized what she just had said, she added, "Only if you want to of course."

"Of course I want to! I'm your girlfriend after all, and I doubt that this will change soon." Chloe grinned.

"Wow, you called me your girlfriend." The younger girl blushed, looking away. "That's so weird, but it's like the good kind of weird."

"Oh, well if you don't want me to call you that, then I can wait." Chloe said a bit hurt.

"No, no, I would love it when you'd keep on calling me this. And I will call you my girlfriend too. Because if I don't, then it would be very weird like I wouldn't like you and of course I do so I'll call you my girlfriend and I'm rambling. Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. If I wouldn't drive I'd've already cut you off by kissing you. I got the point that we're girlfriends now and with that dating, huh?" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, we're dating." Beca grinned, taking Chloe's free hand.

"Jesus, as soon as we are at my grandma's house you'll be showered in kisses." The redhead groaned.

"Okay, I'll make sure to run." The brunette teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Oi, not nice." Chloe pout-smirked.

"Hey you're missing the house." Beca suddenly said, causing the redhead to jerk her head up and immediately hit the breaks. "I did not mean by that that you should stop so suddenly." She added.

"Yeah sorry, but otherwise we really would've driven past it." Chloe apologized, driving the car into the garage and stopping there. "And now." She cupped her girlfriend's cheeks. "Kisses."

"Oh god, help me through this." Beca said jokingly, but kissed back as soon as the redhead kissed her.

After their next makeout session they entered the house, only to be greeted with Trixie who, as soon as she saw the crutches and the gypsum, sniffed it and licked it. "Hey you, that doesn't taste that well." Beca chuckled, sitting down onto the stairs to pat the dog.

"Hey you two. It's so great to see you again Beca." Cathy greeted them, hugging the brunette. "Thank you for making my baby girl happy." She added whispering.

"No problem Cathy." The brunette girl smiled and hugged back.

"Now, since you both don't seem hungry, and none of you can go with the dog, I suppose I will. I'll be back soon." The elderly woman smiled and got the dog leash. "Have fun!"

"Okay, bye grandma!" Chloe smiled, hugging her. "Now." She said, turning towards Beca. "Let's get you upstairs."

When they were upstairs, they soon figured out that the brunette couldn't sleep in the loft bed. "So I guess you have to take my grandpa's bed. But don't worry, it's big enough for two, so we'll get to snuggle the last three days." Chloe said, plopping herself onto the bed and taking out her phone.

"Okay, that's great." Beca smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, looks like the other girls met up at Stacie's home and wanna talk to us via Skype." The redhead said.

"Yes omg accept!" The brunette exclaimed. To her the Bella's were like family as well, so she was happy that they could see each other. "Get my laptop!"

Soon, they saw Stacie's icon popping up and when they accepted, they saw all of the Bellas smiling at them, even Emily and Aubrey. "Hiiiii!" They all greeted them.

"Hello guys! How have you been?" Chloe grinned.

"We're all pretty fine. Cynthia wants us all to come to her wedding, Lilly is a very famous beatboxer in her gang, Emily managed it to get a new group of Bellas, Jessica and Ashley are going to move together since they've been dating for almost three years now, Fat Amy really became a mud wrestler and Bumper proposed to her, Flo is surprisingly still here and tries to get a job as a pole dancer, Aubrey is still running her camp, and I am a model." Stacie explained. "What about you guys?"

"Well.. Uhm.." Beca looked at Chloe who looked back at her. Beca leaned over. "Should we tell them or just kiss in front of the camera?" She whispered into the redhead's ear.

"I think..." The redhead started, cupped Beca's cheeks and kissed her. They could hear the Bellas squealing, whistling and even clapping.

"Finally! We thought it would never happen!" Fat Amy exclaimed, wiping away a tear.

"That's so great for you guys!" Emily smiled.

"When are you going to get married?" Cynthia asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Guys, guys, we're only dating for now." Chloe giggled, throwing an arm around her girlfriend.

"Well then I'm going to confess something." Aubrey said and everyone turned to her. "Stacie and I have been dating since the retreat."

Everyone applauded and cheered while Stacie just blushed. "Babe, why dis you have to tell them that now?"

"Well, someday they would've found out anyways." The blonde just shrugged and leaned over to peck her girlfriend's lips. They got some awww's from the others.

"It's so great that we're all happy." The redhead smiled. "I missed you guys. So I guess we can meet again when CR is getting married, huh?"

"Looks like it." Fat Amy said. "By the way Beca, what's up with your head?"

"Oh, yeah, well a twig fell onto me. With the whole rest of the tree. But just that one twig hit me."

"Yeah, it was pretty scary, cause we just shared our first kiss and then we flee from a thunderstorm and a lightning strikes the tree in front of Beca and knocks her down. She has a broken leg, too." Chloe explained.

"Damn girl, quite the adventure huh?" Flo said.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now." The brunette smiled.

"That's great!" Aubrey grinned.

They chattered for two more hours before Cathy called them down for lunch. "Alright guys, we have to hang up, but it was great talking to you again! We'll see you all at the wedding then." The redhead waved.

"Goodbye!" And with that, they hung up and went downstairs.

* * *

"Why are you grinning like idiots? What happened up there?" Cathy asked.

"Well, we caught up with our friends. Who knew we missed them so much?" Beca smiled.

"Yeah, this Bella group is the best we could wish for." Chloe grinned.

"I see. Will you see them again sometime?"

"Yeah, Cynthia is getting married and we're all invited."

"That's very great!" The old woman nodded. "I hope they all stay your friends forever."

"Oh trust me they will." The brunette said.

"Well then, what can we do today?" Chloe asked her grandma.

"Hmm... You could go for a walk with the dog, as long as Beca can walk, and then I need some help in my garden." Cathy said.

"Got that."

* * *

"Chloe?"

The pair was currently walking along the river when someone called the redhead's name. She turned around, looking for the voice's owner.

"Over here!" A blue haired girl waved.

"Oh my god Jamie is that you?"

"Yes it's me." The girl laughed.

"Hi!" They walked over to her. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. It's great to see you! You've grown so much. But like I told you, I'll be taller." She grinned, nudging the redhead. "What about you?"

"Yeah, you were right. I've been fine as well, I've intentionally failed Russian Lit three times so I could be a Bella. The Barden Bellas are.."

"I know who you are, I watched every show you did and read every interview. I'm kinda like a fan." Jamie cut her off.

"Oh that's cool. Where do you want your autograph?" Beca grinned.

"Oh, sorry Beca! Nice to meet you." The blue haired girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. So I guess you're a childhood friend of Chloe?"

"Yeah, I am. What happened to you though?"

"A tree happened. It fell in front of me and I got knocked down by a twig." The brunette shrugged.

"Jesus! That sounds dangerous. I'm glad you didn't die!"

"Yeah, I'm glad too. So what have you been up to? Do you have a significant other? Tell meeee." Chloe pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I didn't go to college, after you visited the last time I started pole dancing and I am now a teacher. And I'm still looking for the right one, I haven't found them yet." Jamie shrugged.

"Wow, that sounds cool. And don't worry, sometimes the one you fall in love with is one of your close friends. Just keep your eyes open, you'll find him, her or them." The redhead smiled.

"But an advice I can give you: Don't get together with someone you don't love just to deny your feelings about another person. Maybe you're lucky and the person feels the same way and has felt like this the whole time." Beca explained.

"Alright, got that advice! And what about you two, how has life been?"

"We've been fine, we got together yesterday and we talked to our girls an hour ago, so we're pretty much happy." Chloe grinned.

"Awwww that's great! I'm happy for you. And I better should go, I was asked to buy groceries and if I don't return soon, my roommate is gonna die of starvation. I'll see you around!" The blue haired girl said.

"Oh wait, give me your number so we can stay in contact!" The redhead interrupted.

"Oh yeah sure, here." She gave the redhead a piece of paper. "Byeeee!"

"Wow, I guess she has to give her number to many people if she has already something prepared." Beca chuckled. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, she really is. I love that she stayed the same since I saw her the last time." Chloe smiled, giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "Now, we should go too."

* * *

Cathy and Chloe were currently carrying around flower pots while Beca lied on the lounger with a sunshade blocking the sun, a drink in her right hand and a book in her left. She sometimes looked up to watch the two women working, but then she began reading again. "Hey you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could I get an ice cream, please?" She asked innocently.

"Sure." Cathy said. "Chloe, you can continue working, I'll be back soon." And with that, she was gone.

Beca laid down her book and started watching the redhead. "Oh yeah, bend over some more. Lemme see dat ass! Or just come to me and grind a bit."

Chloe turned around in shock because of the words that left her girlfriend's mouth. "What the hell Beca?!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking! But seriously, I need some redhead over here. My lips are dying." The brunette pouted.

"Alright you dork." Chloe chuckled and made her way to her girlfriend. When she arrived, she bent down to kiss her. "Better?" She asked against the brunette's lips.

"Mhm." Beca hummed, stealing another kiss.

"Hey you girls, I made bowls for all of us. Chloe and I need some strength." Cathy suddenly interrupted.

"Yaaaay, thank you!" The redhead squealed and took two bowls, handing one to Beca who immediately dug the spoon into the ice cream and took it into her mouth.

"That's so delicious!" The brunette exclaimed, digging the spoon into the cold food again.

"I bet not delicious as I am." Chloe winked and Beca choked on the ice cream.

"Oh god, keep it PG-13!" Cathy laughed.

"Sorry grandma, I had to. Payback for what Becs said earlier!" The redhead apologized giggling.

"Don't even think about telling me!" The old woman grinned. "Now, finish up, we need to continue."

* * *

After two more hours, they were finally done and Chloe wiped off the sweat of her forehead. "Jesus I'm so done."

Beca lifted her sunglasses up and smiled. "You did a great job. Come here, I wanna reward you."

The redhead walked over and the brunette started kissing her. "You." A kiss on the tip of her nose. "Are." A kiss on her forehead. "Very." A kiss on her right cheek. "Beautiful." A kiss on her left cheek. "And." A kiss on her chin. "Sexy." A kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Becs, you're very beautiful and sexy yourself. And attractive. And amazing." Chloe smiled, reconnecting their lips.

"And you should probably get a shower now." The brunette giggled.

"Then you come with me. I think you need help showering with your gypsum." The redhead shot back.

Beca was completely taken aback. "I.. uh... I don't.." She couldn't help the blush creeping up her neck.

"Come on, it's nothing you've not seen before. And my body hasn't really changed since then. So, what's the problem?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well that time you just barged into my shower and demanded me to sing with you, and now I can give you my consent or not, that's like a whole other situation." The brunette blushed.

"It didn't seem like you didn't enjoy it, so why not now too? You can be stubborn and insist on showering alone, but trust me, you'll call me very soon. So, accept my help there."

"Fine." Beca sighed. "But if you try anything or we both end up having angry shower sex it's all your fault."

"Don't you think it's a bit early for shower sex?" Chloe laughed.

"Well you looked like you were gonna jump onto me anytime and fuck my brain out, so." The brunette shrugged, getting her crutches. "Now let's go, we really need the shower."

As soon as they reached the bathroom they undressed and Beca put her leg into a plastic bag and sealed it. "Alright, here goes nothing." She rolled her eyes and took Chloe's hand who helped her into the shower.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen." The redhead winked.

"With that wink I'd trust the broom over there more. How effective can it be if I use it as weapon? Hmmm..." Beca thought, earning a playful slap from her girlfriend. "Sorry. Now turn on that damn water."

"Okay." Chloe turned it on and both girls immediately shrieked at the coldness.

"CHLO YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE TO TURN THE HANDLE TOWARDS THE RED DOT FOR IT TO BECOME WARM." The brunette yelled.

"I know I forgot, Jesus!" The redhead defended herself and turned the handle. "Better."

They somehow managed it to shower without too many glances downwards and could even keep their kisses they shared here and there PG-13. After they exited the shower they rubbed themselves dry and put new clothes on. After that they snuggled together on Beca's bed. Chloe soon felt herself dozing off, but she wasn't surprised since she worked hard today and the brunette was softly running her fingers up and down her back, her nails lightly scratching her through her piece of fabric. Beca on the other hand observed Chloe and smiled. She couldn't believe she could get such a beautiful girlfriend who is cute, too.

* * *

She must've nodded off herself because they got woken up by Cathy. "Sup you love birds? Dinner's ready, wanna join me?"

Chloe stretched herself and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "Sure grandma, sorry for nodding off."

"Don't be sorry, I can understand it. Now, let's go, shall we?" The old woman said.

"Yeah, on our way." Beca yawned.

After they ate they decided to snuggle up once again and catch up on the last few episodes of Orange Is The New Black.

"Wow, I feel like Litchfield is gonna fall apart now." Chloe said after the last episode.

"Maybe it will. They should all just get their shit together! But the scene at the lake was so cute. They were all having fun and I just.. I can't describe it. It was so cute!" Beca grinned.

"Oh my god yes! My wish for season four is that Maritza and Flaca maybe get together. And also what happened to Alex? I'm scared about her..." The redhead sighed.

"Well, we'll get to know that next year. But until then, there's plenty of time to think about theories and analyze everything and stuff. I'm pretty sure Alex is a tough girl and can protect herself. I mean, she has a broom!" The brunette chuckled.

"Yeah, I hope everything's gonna be alright." Chloe huffed and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend who eagerly kissed her back.

They began making out again and the redhead captured Beca's bottom lip, sucking on it. She earned a pleased moan from her and reconnected their lips. The next move made Beca by kissing down Chloe's jawline and down her neck, gently sucking her skin here and there. The redhead moaned in approval and bend her head so her girlfriend had better access to her throat. But the brunette just kissed and sucked her way down to the exposed part of her collarbone, pushing the fabric and the bra strap away to kiss everything that she had freed and suddenly bit softly into the flash of the older girl, but soothed it with her tongue. Chloe enjoyed the treatment she got. She decided that Beca should get her own treatment, too, so she cupped her cheeks and kissed her, only to attack her neck soon and when she found the younger girl's pulse point, she started sucking on it. When she heard a pleased groan she decided to leave a mark on her girlfriend's collarbone, successfully doing so. She then reattached their lips one last time before pulling away, grinning.

"Wow. That was just... wow." Beca whispered.

"Yeah. wow." Chloe said, gently tucking a hair stray behind the brunette's ear. "Your pupils are pretty dilated."

"Well, after that it's no wonder. But yours are too, so..." The brunette shrugged smirking.

"Oh shut up." The redhead giggled and pecked her girlfriend on her lips. "How late is it?"

"I have no idea, where's a clock when you need one?"

"I don't know, on the moon probably. Wait, I'll go look for my phone." With that, Chloe stood up.

"Alright, do that. I'll go to the toilet in the meantime. See ya." Beca waved and hobbled to the bathroom.

"I found it!" The redhead exclaimed after a while. "It's 12:57 am? Holy shit! We should probably go to sleep Becs."

"Yeah, we should. Are you gonna be my cuddle buddy for tonight?" The brunette smiled, limping towards her bed.

"Of course!" The redhead beamed and followed her girlfriend.

"Goodnight weirdo." Beca said, kissing Chloe's chin once they were cuddled up.

"Goodnight dork." The redhead answered, kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"Sleep well." The brunette smiled, burying her head into Chloe's neck.

"You too."

Soon, their breathing evened out and they lied there, peacefully cuddled together.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh so much fluff I think I need some time to recover from that xD**

 **I hope you liked it :33**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup x3**

* * *

Beca woke up first, buried into her girlfriend's neck. She smiled, kissed it softly and decided then to plan the date. She knew it's gonna be difficult with her cast, but she can at least try. She also knew that she wanted to do it today. Since she knew they're both music freaks, she thought about singing something to Chloe. But what? And should the singing be after they ate or before they ate? She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that the redhead started stroking her hair.

"Morning. What gotcha thinking?" Chloe asked, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Oh, nothing. Good morning." Beca smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

"Okay then." The redhead grinned. "Wanna stand up?"

"Nooooooo." The brunette groaned.

"Well then no breakfast." Chloe giggled.

"But... I love breakfast.." Beca pouted.

"Then you should move your ass downstairs." The redhead laughed, earning a playful slap from her girlfriend.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

When Chloe went out with the dog, Beca talked to Cathy about her plan. "So do you think it's a good thing?"

"Absolutely! It's so sweet of you to do that. We should start as soon as possible, thank god I told her to buy some groceries, so that gives us more time." The older woman smiled.

"Thank you for being so supportive and all. I've never met such a human being who just goes along with their grandchild being bi and having found a girlfriend now. I just..." The brunette leaned forward and hugged her. "Thank you."

"That's no problem at all! You're both normal, like everyone else, so don't forget that!" Cathy said, slapping Beca's ass a few times. "Now, let's prepare."

* * *

"I'm hoooomeeee!" Chloe sang, closing the door behind her.

"Chloe, dear, Beca needs you upstairs." Cathy yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh god is something wrong?" The redhead asked worriedly.

"Oh no, just go."

With a confused mind Chloe went upstairs, wondering what the hell was up now. As soon as she opened their door, she was met with darkness.

"Becs...?" She asked carefully.

"Close the door." Beca said from somewhere in the room.

The redhead shut it and tried to figure out where Beca was, but then a flashlight blinded her before it swept over to reveal the brunette.

 **[Beca:]**

 **I've heard it said,**

 **That people come into our lives**

 **For a reason**

 **Bringing something we must learn.**

 **And we are led to those**

 **Who help us most to grow if we let them.**

 **And we help them in return.**

 **Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**

 **But I know I'm who I am today**

 **Because I knew you.**

Chloe gasped. She knew the Wicked song good enough because she had to learn it one time in high school.

 **Like a comet pulled from orbit**

 **As it passes the sun,**

 **Like a stream that meets a boulder**

 **Halfway through the wood.**

 **Who can say if I've been changed for the better**

 **But because I knew you.**

 **I have been changed for good.**

The redhead, moved by the words, started singing Elphaba's part.

 **[Chloe:]**

 **It well may be**

 **That we will never meet again**

 **In this lifetime.**

 **So, let me say before we part:**

 **So much of me**

 **Is made of what I learned from you.**

 **You'll be with me**

 **Like a handprint on my heart**

 **And now whatever way our stories end**

 **I know you have rewritten mine**

 **By being my friend.**

They started grinning like a bunch of idiots, Beca being relieved that Chloe still knows the lyrics and Chloe being so touched.

 **Like a ship blown from it's mooring**

 **By a wind off the sea.**

 **Like a seed dropped by a skybird**

 **In a distant wood.**

 **Who can say if I've been changed for the better**

 **But because I knew you...**

The redhead moved into the light the flashlight gave, coming closer to the brunette.

 **[Beca:]**

 **Because I knew you...**

 **[Both:]**

 **I have been changed for good.**

 **[Chloe:]**

 **And just to clear the air**

 **I ask forgiveness**

 **For the things I've done,**

 **You blame me for.**

 **[Beca:]**

 **But then I guess,**

 **We know there's blame to share.**

They were standing awfully close, gazing into each other's eyes as they sang.

 **[Both:]**

 **And none of it seems to matter anymore.**

 **Like a comet pulled from orbit**

 **(Like a ship blown from it's mooring)**

 **As it passes a sun.**

 **(By a wind off the sea)**

 **Like a stream that meets a boulder**

 **(Like a seed dropped by bird)**

 **Halfway through the wood.**

 **(In the wood)**

 **Who can say if I've been changed for the better.**

 **I do believe I have been changed for the better.**

 **[Beca:]**

 **And because I knew you...**

Beca leaned forward, ready to just jump onto the redhead and kiss the fuck out of her, but sadly there was a verse left, so she just took her girlfriend's hand instead.

 **[Chloe:]**

 **Because I knew you...**

 **[Both:]**

 **Because I knew you**

 **I have been changed...**

 **For good.**

Chloe started crying while she leaned forward and hugged her girlfriend tightly as the younger girl cried too. "That was so beautiful Becs."

"I know I know I know. Let me kiss you you adorkable weirdo." The brunette sobbed, but smiled.

"Of course my beautiful dork." The redhead said touched and Beca leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. She wiped her tears away in the process, as well as her own.

"Wow, maybe I shouldn't have started this date with that." Beca chuckled, shaking her head.

"Date? Oh my god date?! Oh my god Becs are you serious?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I am, now let me switch on the light and then sit down. We'll eat then." Beca smiled. "Where did I put those damn crutches?" She then said.

"Wait I'll switch on the light, don't worry about that." The redhead grinned, grabbing the flashlight and making her way to the door where the switches were. When she found them she turned on the light and then sat down on a chair, Beca to the opposite of her.

"So, Cathy will come up in a few minutes. Did I ever tell you what an amazing grandma you have? And also, you are amazing as well. But don't forget beautiful! Sometimes I really think how we can even be a couple since we're so opposite. I guess opposites do attract right? I just wanna smooch you until you really need air. Oh god what am I saying?" Beca rambled and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay. You're very amazing as well, and I'd love to kiss you 24/7, so it's no problem." Chloe smiled, taking one of the brunette's hand and kissing it.

"Wow I'm so relieved." The brunette deadpanned.

Before the redhead could say anything, it knocked on the door and Cathy entered, carrying two plates with their lunch on it. "Have fun eating it." She said while she put them down, disappearing again afterwards.

"Food?" Chloe looked at her plate.

"Yes that's food." Beca laughed.

"Oh god I meant to say Becs. Jesus, do you know that where you think about or see something and then you talk about that instead of that what you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, it happens sometimes. That's just our brain being a little dumb."

"Obviously. So what I wanted to ask. Uhm... How the fuck could you plan and set up all this in one hour?!"

"I'm a wizard, isn't that obvious? Plus I already planned most things out while you were still asleep, so." The brunette shrugged, taking a bite.

"But I thought I was the wizard here." The redhead pouted.

"Shhh, we're both wizards then."

* * *

"Man, although this wasn't some fancy place or something where you'd take a person on a date it was very nice." Chloe said, stretching her arms. After they ate they decided to watch a movie. Although Beca nearly dozed off a few times, she tried for her girlfriend's sake and somehow even managed it.

"Really? I'm so glad you liked it!" The brunette let out a relieved sigh, smiling at the redhead.

"Of course! In fact, I like everything about you. From the top to the bottom, every little inch, every little flaw, every little detail. I just want to cuddle you forever and whisper you sweet nothings in your ear and kiss everything." Chloe grinned.

"Oh god I.." Beca started, blushing. "I don't know how I... Wow. This may be like a moment ruiner now, but... Jesse never said actually said that to me. I'm so glad we broke things off. And this, what you just said, made me feel a lot happier and my self confidence is like boosted up. That's so amazing how you can make me feel happy with a few sentences, like that's so unreal. I am glad that I had you as my friend, and I am glad that I can call you my girlfriend now. I just..." The redhead cut the brunette's rambling off with a long, passionate kiss.

"You are so sweet." She said between it. "And you taste so good."

"Your grandma knows how to cook." Beca giggled.

"She definitely does." Chloe smiled as she broke away.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you, lovely dork."

"Me neither, adorkable weirdo."

* * *

They went downstairs after some time, to go and thank Cathy for the day. However the old woman wasn't there, so they figured out that she must've gone for a walk with the dog.

"So, what now?" Chloe asked, looking expectantly at her girlfriend.

"Well we could get all cozy and go down on each other." Beca wriggled her eyebrows.

"Jeez, no! We may have had that four years of sexual tension between us, but now that we are together, I wanna wait. If that's okay." The redhead stated.

"Of course, of course, I was joking anyway. Everything to the right time." The brunette smirked.

"We could maybe invite Jamie over. I am dyyying to catch up with her. Pwease?" Chloe looked at Beca with puppy eyes.

"Okay, but she has to go when she's acting rude or I don't like her." The brunette shrugged.

"Deal! Don't worry, you'll like her!" The redhead squealed, hugging her girlfriend tightly. Then she grabbed her phone, dialing the blue haired girl's number. After a few moments she picked up.

"Hey Jamieee!" The redhead greeted her.

"Hey Chloe! How are you? What got you calling me?" Jamie laughed.

"I wanted to invite you over, catch up properly and stuff. If you want to of course!"

"Oh I'd love to! Same address like years ago?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yep, grandma hasn't moved. See you then!"

"Okay, see you!" And with that, they hung up.

"So now we wait huh?" Beca questioned.

"Yep." Chloe answered, popping the 'p'.

* * *

The doorbell rang and the redhead stood up to get it while the brunette put her cast onto the table. Quickly they came back, Chloe sitting down next to Beca and Jamie having a seat on the other couch.

"So you told us you had a roommate... Who is it and how are they like?" The redhead grinned.

"Oh she's very lovely, her name is Sophia. It was funny how we met, it was in college actually, and back there she was still a boy though. It took her time to come out to me as transsexual, but you should've seen her look when I immediately started using feminine pronouns and asked her after the name she'd like to use. She's currently trying to get a good job so she can afford the surgery which basically will remove her penis and transform it to a vagina. She's nearly there, just another 2500$ and it's accomplished. I promised her to help her with everything starting from that." Jamie explained.

"Very cool! I think it's awesome that you are so supportive, considering that a few queer people are very transphobic." Beca commented, smiling.

"Yeah, she's been my friend for seven years now, I am so proud of her." The blue haired girl grinned.

"I am so touched by that." Chloe said with teary eyes.

"Oh no way Beale you're not gonna cry." The brunette groaned, cupping her girlfriend's cheeks. "Don't cry now okay? You need to be strong." She pecked her on her lips, smiling.

"I'm good, I'm good." The older girl grinned. "Thanks though."

"No problem weirdo."

"Oooohhhh you guys make me jealous! Your relationship is like goals." Jamie pouted.

"Well the best relationships are those that start with being friends right?" Chloe grinned, throwing an arm around her girlfriend. "You will not believe how it all started."

"Oh tell me!"

"Well, we met during the activities fair, Bree and I were desperately trying to get new members since all the old Bellas thankfully graduated. Can you believe that she told us that she can't sing?! Anyways, a month later, I was in the shower with Tom, a boy toy, if we can call him that. Suddenly I'm hearing that angelic voice singing my lady jam, and me being me I had to seek out who that was because it seemed like a good Bella member. So I open the curtain of the shower stall the girl was in, and guess who was in there?" Chloe pointed at Beca. "So she at first tried to throw me out, but I was so stubborn and wanted to sing with her, what we then did. Boy, oh boy, did we sound good! And then I convinced her to come to auditions. Yes we were naked, but there was nothing I didn't like." A wink is being thrown at the younger girl. "Anyways, after months of Bree and Becs not getting along that well and us somehow managing to get to the finals, some shit went down before after our performance where Beca mixed things up. That was the first spring break where I wasn't that happy, but oh well. Then Becs showed up to the Bella rehearsal and we confessed things about each other that none of the other girls knew and then we had a mashup in the pool. I swore that the tension between Beca and me was going to explode. Then we totally rocked the finals thanks to Becs and then we won the next two national championships, too. After that incident, as you could see, the Bellas had a rough time, so I brought them all to Bree's retreat camp, and a vulnerable group moment has been shared with me starting to sing Beca's audition song. And this helped us with our Bella sound, so the Worlds was so emotional for all of us, because that was the last time we were going to perform all together. We skyped yesterday with the others and there we could literally feel how much we miss those idiots. But luckily we'll see them at CR's wedding again. I forgot to mention that I literally told Becs I wanted to experiment with her in the tent at the camp."

"Which we will do sometime." The brunette winked.

"Yep. Wait what?" The redhead blushed. "Damnit Becs."

"So you had a very exciting college time huh?" Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that." Beca smiled, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I hope my next lover comes soon. I feel so alone and I hate being single." The blue haired girl groaned.

"Don't worry, you'll find them soon. You're pansexual, so you can basically have everyone." Chloe laughed, earning a slap from Jamie. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She giggled. "But it's true, maybe you can visit a bar sometime? Like a LGBTQIA+ bar if that exists anywhere. Which I doubt. But with luck you can meet people online. I don't know, I guess you have to go out there and just open your eyes, you can find your love."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will. Thanks for the heads up though. I really appreciate that." Jamie smiled softly.

"Girls, I'm home!" Cathy called from the door.

"We're in here! By the way, Jamie's here, too!" Chloe answered.

"Jamie? Oh my god! Look at you, how much you've grown!" The old woman greeted the blue haired girl.

"Thank you! How are you Cathy?"

"I am fine, thanks for asking. How come you have contact again?"

"We ran into her yesterday. And since I haven't seen her in ages, I wanted to do some proper catching up, so I invited her over. Which I hope isn't a problem at all." The redhead rambled.

"No of course not. But I am afraid Jamie has to leave because a) it's nearly 5:30 pm and I'm sure your home or with whomever you're staying with wonders where you are or wants to eat soon, and b) because I haven't really planned to prepare dinner for four people, otherwise I would've totally invited you. I'm so sorry! But you can come tomorrow again, who am I to not invite you back again? I hope you understand." Cathy sighed.

"Yeah, of course! I'll go, that's no problem at all. Bye Chloe, see ya tomorrow!" She hugged the redhead, then Beca, who stiffened but let it happen. Then she went with Chloe to the door where they bid their farewells. Then the redhead let herself plop back next to her girlfriend.

* * *

They were currently in Beca's bed, snuggling, kissing and enjoying each other's presence.

"Something bothers me." Chloe said suddenly.

"Is it our position? Are you uncomfortable?" Beca asked.

"No, it's just... I feel like grandma has something against Jamie because it was never a bother to her to cook for more people than she usually cooks for when they're staying. And it was so weird too. Maybe it's her new look? No, grandma never bothered the look of other people." The redhead thought loudly.

"Could it possibly be that... I don't know... How many years have you guys not seen each other? I don't know, many years for sure. Maybe she showed up in the first few years, asking where you were, bothering her about you. Then your calm granny lost it and told her to stay away from her and you and maybe that's why she changed her look. So when she met you again yesterday, it may be that she felt like her long lost love came back, but that would make no sense since she must be really hurt by us being together. But if she's good at hiding feelings, then it could be a possibility. I don't even know, it's all theories." The brunette shrugged.

"Wow, but damn good ones. I'll go downstairs asap and ask her. But before that..." Chloe smirked and leaned forward, capturing the younger girl's lips. They started making out again, totally getting lost in each other, and sadly so lost that they forgot the time and when they finally managed to break away, it was past Cathy's bed time.

"Damn you and your lips." Chloe pouted.

"Sssshhh, you love them." Beca grinned. "Now, I'll go change, if you'd excuse me."

"Alright, call me when you need help!"

Beca grinned and hobbled into the bathroom, removing her shirt. She examined herself in the mirror, when suddenly... "What the fuck Chloe?!"

"Hmmm?" Came from outside.

"A hickey?! Seriously?!" The brunette limped out of the room again and motioned to it.

"Whoops, sorry." The older girl winked.

"Jesus, I'm glad it's somewhere no one can see it." Beca sighed and smiled. "You'll get that back."

* * *

After they're both ready for going to sleep, they laid down, tangling their legs and arms around each other. Chloe of course had to tease Beca a bit, and since her leg was in such a great position, she started moving it upwards until she reached her girlfriend's crotch and started moving it in a steady pace.

"Beale!" Beca shrieked. "The fuck are you doing there?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked innocently, continuing to rub her girlfriend through her boxer shorts.

The brunette tried to capture the leg by pressing her inner thighs against the moving body part to stop the redhead from doing that, but she couldn't hold it for long because of her cast and let out a soft moan. "You better stop that right now."

But Chloe just started to trail her fingers around her upper body and smirked. "Why? Your body likes it."

"Well, maybe. But if you continue doing that, I'll either fuck you right now and then sleep in the hammock or sleep now in the hammock. Probably choice two but both will lead you to not getting to cuddle me tonight." Beca hissed.

"But I'm an after-sex cuddler." The redhead pouted.

The younger girl moved her hands down and pushed the leg away. "Then stop and cuddle me."

"I just wanted to tease you who thought you'd get so turned on so easily? I'll mark that down for later." Chloe winked and kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "Just cuddles then."

"Just cuddles." Beca kissed the redhead's throat. "You'll so get that back Beale." She mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh what happened between Cathy and Jamie? :3:3**

 **Also such a fluffy chapter...**

 **I hope you liked it x3**


End file.
